


Hammering in My Head

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mid-Canon, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, World of Ruin, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Before heading off to fight Kefka, the reunited Returners spend one last night celebrating. Setzer was beyond content with sitting and drinking alone until a certain blonde fell into his lap.





	Hammering in My Head

In time, they found survivors—thirteen altogether. Not enough to confront a mad god reigning over the ruined world, but it was better than nothing. No one else was standing up to fight; they had no choice. While the Returners banded together, it wasn’t enough to rekindle the group’s morale. The horrors of the past clung to them, evident in the silence.

Setzer tried remedying the situation. Of all of them, he was the most familiar with drowning himself in escapism to numb out the suffocation of reality. He tossed his decks of cards on the table and taught the others how to play a variety of games. After several rounds, their voices died out and the players dispersed. It didn’t make a difference if he dragged out a poker table or a proper dart board. Unlike the worn cards, hope wasn’t tangible.

Had it been a year earlier, Setzer wouldn’t have blinked at his suffering allies. A bottle of liquor blurred anyone’s judgment, but Setzer had outright given up. He was sober now and wished he wasn’t. Everyone had a cause, save for him. Setzer fancied himself more of an intrigued voyeur than a revolutionary. It was a fabulous bar story in the works, only to come to an abrupt halt when the world ripped apart. He longed for those simpler days more than he wished to let on.

Every night, the others gathered before drifting off. Exhaustion led them to reveal pieces of their souls, far better than four shots of Narshian vodka ever did. Setzer opted to listen in those moments, tossing in a more entertaining—and livelier—tales from his youth. No one needed the details which involved him and Darill. Or even him and Maria, for that matter. He settled for the handful of laughs over his gambling woes. Like every shared story, the humor was short-lived, but at least it lived.

Celes spoke less than Setzer, lips sealed tight and never quirking into a smile. His violet eyes continued to wander to her. Of all the participants, Setzer desired even a sliver of her life. Sometimes she nodded, sometimes gazed at a speaker with mild interest. Always silent, though. Setzer prodded her once—and only once—for a story. Her military officer days were long gone, but the hardened glare she skewered through him said otherwise.

What possibly troubled Celes Chère? Setzer caught sight of her wandering about the Falcon. She wrapped her arms around herself and shifted her gaze to the floor. Always alone. She hissed in a breath whenever he approached her, arms snapped to the side before marching off. Her stiff posture never melted, no matter the time of day or circumstance. If only there was a way to calm her down and reassure her all was well in the world.

None of it should have come as a surprise. Their friendship—even calling it _that_ was overthinking it—was a bare thread since the beginning. They started off on the wrong foot and continued to trip and step on one another. As quickly as the woman collided into his life, she was swept away from him. In hindsight, Setzer scoffed at himself; perhaps he stuck around with the Returners simply to ensure Celes was safe and sound. They exchanged several words and nothing more when she boarded the Blackjack again en route to the Floating Continent. How he longed there were more little moments together than that.

Setzer convinced himself that his attraction towards Celes was due to Maria. The renowned opera singer no longer blipped in his mind since balance was lost. There was only Celes, the mighty Magitek knight, who entertained the guise of a stage actress to trick him. Others might have been wary of the ice queen or longed to shatter her icy armor, but he refused to break her for his own amusement. He risked freezing if it meant to be beside her.

Regardless, Setzer resigned himself to the notion that all Celes saw in him was the twisted man who plotted to kidnap a woman mid-performance at the opera. There _was_ some method to his madness. Hell, the idea was mostly Maria’s. Not that Celes would ever give him the time of day to hear his reasoning. And he didn’t blame her, though it didn’t stop him from glancing over to her in hopes to catch her beautiful eyes.

Perhaps it would have done him some good if he stopped dwelling on her and focus on the real conflict: Kefka himself. With the group reassembled, mere days separated them from their final confrontation. And there was Setzer, lost in thought and eyes cast upon a sleeping Celes. He resisted the urge to drape his coat over her on the couch.

“Are you evening listening to me?”

Setzer blinked and turned his attention back to Edgar, who was now smirking.

“Don’t say a damn word,” Setzer muttered before Edgar added his usual commentary.

“What?! I wasn’t planning on saying anything.”

Setzer rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Though I’m not going to _blame_ you.” He glanced over to Celes. “Not when you have something else preoccupying your thoughts.”

“And what was it you were saying again?”

“So you _weren_ _’t_ listening.”

“Oh hush.”

After another round of chuckling, Edgar enlightened Setzer. “We should do something before we head off to Kefka’s Tower.”

Setzer raised an eyebrow. “Such as...?”

“A party of sorts? I mean, nothing to _my_ standards, but we could _all_ use a night off and just... relax. There are some vintages in the cellar of the castle, not to mention plenty of guest quarters. Might as well make the most of it before we potentially head off for our deaths.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“And this coming from _you_?”

Setzer smirked. “I never said it was a _bad_ idea. It’s a matter of convincing everyone else to play along.” He motioned to Sabin asleep on the floor with his chin. “Does your brother even _drink_?”

“I... guess? The life of a monk limits him from experiencing many pleasures, though there are some sects which _make_ wine, so hell if I know. What _I_ want to know is if  _he_ _’ll_ play along.”

Edgar pointed to Cyan, sleeping in a corner. Even in his slumber, his katana rested against his shoulder. Always the perpetual soldier.

It made Setzer grin. “Are you kidding me? He’ll drink you right under the table.”

“ _What_?”

“I’ve seen men like him wander into Zozo, drink the foulest concoctions, and walk out without so much as a stagger. He will make your night a quick one, Edgar.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Ha! Then I have nothing to worry about!”

Setzer withheld the grin he longed to flash. “Perhaps we should bet on it? Make it official?”

The king puffed out his chest and held his head high. “Name your price, gambler.”

 

* * *

 

An hour into the night, Setzer was ten thousand gil richer. Not only had the entire group agreed to a small gathering at Figaro Castle before their final battle, but Cyan didn’t shy away from lining up drinks with Edgar. Four drinks in, Edgar slipped off of his seat and collapsed to the floor. Sabin doubled over and roared with laughter while Cyan flung his arms up to claim victory. Apparently drinking with a Doman was more entertaining than Setzer initially imagined.

“Don’t forget you owe me,” Setzer said while poking the now disgraced king with his boot.

Edgar groaned into the floor, flanked by Terra, who inspected him for any injuries during his fall. Then again, she also had her fair share of drinks, giggling nonstop.

“I’m fine, I’m _fine_ ,” Edgar slurred, waving a hand about and rolling onto his back. Terra cradled his head against her chest and Edgar grinned. “I’m _far_ better now… you know, right here.”

She laughed and smacked him upside the head. “You had me worried, silly!”

“Ow! Why would you do that?!” Edgar feigned pain worse than an amateur understudy taking to the stage opening night.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

While Terra cradled him, Edgar beamed. “Well, maybe if you kiss it and make it better, I’ll forgive you.”

Again she whacked him. Even Setzer burst out laughing.

“Give him hell, Terra,” Setzer called over, raising his glass of scotch in their direction before retreating to his seat off to the side.

In one of the many rooms within the castle, the group cracked open whatever alcohol was under the roof and toasted to restoring balance. Long gone were the grim talks before nightfall, for everyone shared stories of humor and inspiration. Setzer’s tolerance for liquor was remarkably higher than the rest—especially Edgar—though he savored the mild buzz. Just enough to take off the edge, though not enough to render him useless. The two children of the group scrunched up their faces at the scent of the hard drinks, let alone the taste, though even they contributed to the festivities before retiring for the night.

Setzer, however, didn’t expect a certain blonde to be glowing brighter than all of them.

Celes was in rare form thanks to the alcohol. Her face flushed and her body wavered as she nursed yet another drink in her unsteady hand. Laughter and grins alike never left her lips. Such a dazzling sight to behold. Setzer hid his budding smiling behind his own glass.

Yet when her eyes met his, Setzer froze.

Celes slunk over to Setzer, cradling her wine with her eyes latched onto him. He did his best to maintain his gaze above her neck, though only once did he snap away to catch sight of her hips swaying from side to side. Now he swore _his_ face was blushing.

“Setzer,” she purred, “what are you doing over here all by yourself?”

Oh gods, she was drunk. Still standing, but smashed. And oh-so fluid and forward and _free_ —a side of Celes no one had ever seen before. Was this her true self when she wasn’t preoccupied with distancing herself from the world?

“Sitting down and having a drink.” He lifted his glass as proof. “Is it a sin for me to be enjoying myself over here?”

She pouted. _Pouted_. Setzer held his breath.

“But that’s no fun!” she yelled more so than spoke. “We’re all supposed to be having fun with each other and not sitting alone being mopey.”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not moping.”

Celes glared and jabbed her fingers into his arm, stumbling a bit. “Yes, you are.”

“You know, if one of us is to benefit from being open with the others, it’s _you_.”

“No, it’s not.”

Lovely. As if it wasn’t difficult enough to bicker with her stone cold sober. “Trust me, my dear Celes, I speak the truth.”

“Liar!” She knocked back the rest of her drink and managed to slam her glass onto a nearby table. “I talk to people! I don’t need a _thing_ to give me a reason to talk and stuff!”

The slur of her words said otherwise, though it was forever impossible to argue with a drunk. More so when said drunk was a lovely lady. She flailed her hands while she rambled in her defense.

“You’re _always_ by yourself doing your _own_ thing,” Celes said with a gentle sway in her body. “Have to be so _mysterious_ or something, I don’t know. None of us _bite_ , Setzer! Well… okay, maybe Gau would bite you or Shadow’s dog thing, but that’s not the point! You don’t need to be alone. For fuck’s sake, do you remember… when I found you in Kohlingen? And you were alone and drinking then and we saved you! And look at what you’re doing right now.” She pointed at him, her finger inches away from his nose. “More drinking, more being alone.” Celes puffed up her chest, fluffed her hair over her shoulder, and put on the most outrageous Jidoorian accent he ever heard. “Oh ho ho! It is me, Setzer! I do not care for this world, because life is suffering and I will be miserable in my corner with my cigarette and booze. Only gambling makes me feel alive and money makes me hard, so whatever, fuck it! I don’t care about anyone but myself, so fuck being a good person and saving the world _oui oui_ baguette!”

Setzer bit his lip to prevent himself from dying of laughter. “I do _not_ sound like that.”

Celes gasped, eyes wide with astonishment. “You _so_ do!”

So much for reasoning with her. Setzer sighed—why even bother? How often was he able to claim he witnessed Celes genuinely letting go? She was a marvelous mess—a rarity, but a luxury.

In the middle of her flailing and swaying, Celes tripped over her own feet and yelped. Setzer was quick to discard his glass and catch her before she crashed. The dead weight of her body collided into him, hands bracing for impact. He swallowed hard, ignoring his increasing heart rate, and inhaled.

“And _exactly_ how much have you had to drink?” Setzer asked, barely finishing the sentence when he flicked his eyes to her.

One hand gripped his shoulder while the other pressed into his thigh. She shifted and let out a sound akin to a moan. It wasn’t, but his mind registered it as such and left shivers consuming his body. Locks of pale blonde hair draped over her fair face. Celes giggled and Setzer swore she was smirking.

“Enough,” she replied.

That tone… was she _teasing_ him? He wished he another glass or two to blame the scotch for the mind tricks, but he was a whole world closer to sobriety than Celes was.

A nervous laugh spilled out of Setzer. “Perhaps we should cut you off for the night—”

“No!”

Celes eased into him, palms sinking deeper. Her forehead bumped into his. He hitched his breath at the subtle movement of her hand slipping up his leg. That mixed with the alcohol burning in him made for a deadly combination. He stared into her eyes, desperate to vanquish the lewd thoughts circulating in his mind.

She continued to fight against his sound reasoning, albeit with a wiggle in her hips. Warmth emanated from her body, inches away from his. Setzer stared.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “I don’t need you to babysit me or whatever. I’m a big girl. I can—”

Once more, Celes slipped. Setzer was prepared, luckily for the two of them, and embraced her as she crashed into his chest. Heat burned through him. No matter how deeply he inhaled, that much wasn’t vanishing anytime soon.

“Celes,” he murmured, “are you—”

Laughter flowed from her lips, which scaled up to his ear. “Like I said,” she said, “I’m _fine_.”

Another chill shot through Setzer’s spine. That voice… there was a soft purr when she spoke. Or perhaps Setzer imagined it. He wished he had; it was more intoxicating than any stiff drink he consumed.

“I think it would be best for you to retire for the night,” he suggested.

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m _plenty_ of fun, but you’re also drunk.”

“Nu-uh!”

“I rest my case.”

He navigated Celes out of his lap and onto her feet. She whined and flailed, yet he aided her regardless. Once upright, Celes wobbled away, though not too far. Five steps in and balance eluded her. Setzer darted in and latched onto her waist to prevent another crash. Again Celes laughed. Again she leaned back into him. Again her voice seduced him.

“I can walk on my own!” Celes said.

Setzer blinked. “I _highly_ doubt that.”

“Pfff.” She waved a hand at him. “You worry too much!”

Her antics left him smiling. “Do I?”

“So no need to worry. I’m just going to walk—”

Though her legs buckled and Setzer swept her off her feet in one, fluid motion. He cradled her close, releasing his breath. As for Celes, she let out a soft squeal as her blue eyes widened before Setzer. Blush colored her cheeks, but Setzer already wrote it off as a side effect of the alcohol, just like everything else.

“What are you doing?!” she asked.

“Helping you walk,” Setzer said.

Despite her verbal and physical protests, Setzer tightened his grasp on her and headed out. No one else seemed to notice or care, lost in their own enjoyment.

The halls of the castle were silent in comparison. Not a soul stirred at such an hour. Moonlight splashed in through the windows, torches flickered along the walls, and Celes groaned about how mean Setzer was. Her requests to be put down persisted, though waned. Her limbs fell still and so did her lips. Her head landed on his shoulder with a thud.

_Must have passed out finally,_ Setzer thought, too busy navigating the corridors to inspect her. When he did, her blue eyes gazed back at him.

“A-are you alright, Celes?” he asked.

Silence lingered between them, but not for long. “Was this what you had in mind since the beginning?”

She purred those words, her voice smoother than silk and her eyes hypnotizing him. Setzer slowed his pace and absorbed her question.

“I’m sorry...?”

“Back when you kidnapped me,” she pointed out, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Were you going to bring me back to your room like this?”

He swallowed hard. “I… don’t remember. Was more of an improv act than a properly blocked scene. Still, it was Maria’s idea—” He sighed with annoyance, shook his head, and raised an eyebrow. “And _why_ would that matter now, Celes?”

“Because maybe I’m interested in what you had in mind for me if we were never interrupted.”

Setzer halted. She was drunk. This wasn’t the Celes he was accustomed to. However, he’d be lying if he claimed her statement didn’t pique his interest.

She licked her lips and cooed. “Were you going to fuck me?”

Of course she had to go and say _that_.

“ _Nothing speaks truer than a drunk fool_ _’s loose lips,_ ” Darill used to say. That vixen had a knack for being right.

Truth be told, Setzer thought of Celes plenty. Had they not been interrupted in their first meeting…. He didn’t know Maria was swapped; he couldn’t stomach taking advantage of Celes like that. Since then, Celes seldom humored Setzer with her presence and Setzer refused to push and pry for what wasn’t reciprocated. That included respecting her boundaries when she consumed enough wine to potentially knock out the likes of Edgar.

Still, a fool could dream. And it would always be that—a pleasant dream and nothing more. They shared countless, intimate instances together in those dreams. It would stay that way until he died.

Or until Celes said otherwise.

And there she was, pleading to him with those gorgeous eyes and pouting lips and flushed, ivory skin.

“Celes, you’re drunk.”

“ _You_ drank, too.”

“And I’m still standing, thank you very much.”

“I was standing fine,” she muttered.

“And I’m bringing you back to bed so you can rest.”

“I don’t want to rest.”

“I’m rather certain you’ll change your mind once you’re curled up in bed. Now at least be conscious enough to remind me which room is yours.”

After several attempts, they located the guest quarters Celes claimed as her own. Setzer nudged the door closed with the heel of his boot and lied Celes down on the bed. Moonlight illuminated the room, though the darkness consumed the finer details of her figure. Celes squirmed on her back, clad in her usual attire. Setzer’s gaze lingered on her for a second longer than usual.

“Better?” he asked.

Celes whined. “No.” Before he could retort, she arched her back and moaned. “Will you join me?”

His mouth hung open. “I... can stay with you until you fall asleep, if you—”

“No!” she snapped while thrashing about.

It was hard not to chuckle. “Then what do you wish for, Celes?”

“Stay with me for the rest of the night?”

He blinked. Perhaps this was a bad idea after all. Maybe it was in both of their best interest to stay back with everyone else, Celes in his lap and Setzer frozen like a statue. Surely she wouldn’t be as brazen in public as she was alone with him. Or perhaps her intoxication was severe enough to rub through his pants, regardless of where they were. Anything to get a reaction out of him.

The mental image left him sucking a breath through his clenched teeth. Now wasn’t the time to be aroused. Celes wiggling about didn’t help.

“How about we get you comfortable?” Setzer offered.

Regardless of what she said, Setzer helped tug her boots off and only her boots. Nothing more. He placed them on the floor by the bed with care, stood up, and found Celes struggling to remove her pants.

His heart leaped into his throat. “Celes! What are you—”

“You told me to get comfortable! What do you think I’m doing?! _Yeesh_!”

The tight material bunched at her hips in her effort to be rid of them. The darkness was a blessing in disguise, cloaking most of her body. Setzer didn’t need to be enlightened as to what she wore underneath, if anything. He groaned and looked away, arms folded and shoulders sliding up his neck. He swore… did she just _giggle_? Golden pants whizzed by Setzer and flopped into the corner of the room. Setzer’s eyes widened and never flicked elsewhere.

“Are you coming? Setzer? Hellooooo? Ugh, _look at me_!”

The question brought Setzer’s gaze back to her, albeit reluctantly. Celes managed to snuggle under the covers and slapped the space next to her.

“You said you’d stay!”

He sighed, yet smiled. “That I did.”

Setzer kicked off his own boots, then shrugged off his coat. Celes squirmed beneath the covers as he eased into bed with her, sitting up with his head against the headboard.

“There,” he said. “Now we can relax and—”

Despite her inebriation, Celes scaled up his body until she found his lips. Her mouth opened to his, the kiss needy and hard. A leg draped over his lap. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt. Setzer froze, unable to twitch his lips. Celes nibbled at him and teased with her tongue. No matter how still he was, his body reacted, beyond riled up from her actions.

“Celes,” he whispered when she parted to catch her breath, “we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Too fucking bad,” she growled before sucking on his lip. “You think I sought you out just to have some polite chit-chat? Pardon me for trying to figure out a way to approach you on the matter for far too long.”

He reigned back and stared in disbelief. “What did you just.... Are you _serious_?”

Drunk words, sober thoughts. Darill was laughing in her grave somewhere.

Celes smirked into his lips. “Why would I lie about that? Gods, you drive me up a wall with that attitude of yours. Makes me wonder if you’d be worth the headache.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t want fluffy, gag-inducing romance shit. Maybe I just want a night to remember. Maybe… I need a guy to just fuck me like we’re going to die tomorrow. You seem like the type who could do that.” She wiggled into him, her hips doing Setzer zero favors when it came to his already noticeable arousal. “It’s _obvious_ you want _something_ from me. I know how you look at me.”

“You don’t look back at me, let alone talk.”

“Maybe because I’m nervous? Did that ever occur to you?” It hadn’t and when Setzer opted for silence, Celes brushed her lips over his. “Please, Setzer, just one night. Let me be yours.”

Tempting. Far too fucking tempting. He might have been a gambler and used to bluffing, but Setzer didn’t _lie_. Not when someone called out his bluff and asked to see his hand. Maybe Celes read past his poker face far better than he gave her credit for. Her seductive offer did plenty to harden him that evening, but what would morning bring? Would fear and disgust and regret overcome Celes? Setzer couldn’t do that to her.

“We shouldn’t, Celes. You’re not thinking straight.”

“If I wasn’t thinking straight, I’d be asking Terra to fuck me with a strap-on.”

“That’s not—” He fluttered his eyes and blushed down to his toes. “Wait, _what_?”

“Setzer, _please_.” Celes nuzzled into him with a pathetic whimper. “I want this.”

“Maybe we can revisit it when you’re sober.”

“ _No_!”

“I don’t—”

“Ugh! _Fine_!”

Flinging herself off of him, Celes collapsed onto the other side of the bed. She rolled over until her back faced him and grumbled. A sheepish grin tugged at his lips. Oh, she was simply adorable when she was upset. _Damn it,_ he thought, _why do I need to have morals? You little minx._ Setzer chuckled, tucked his hair behind his ear, and leaned in to kiss her temple.

“You sleep well, _ma cherie_.”

“Go fuck yourself if you won’t fuck me,” she mumbled into the pillow.

Setzer burst out into hysterics. “I mean, I _can_ if you—”

Celes flailed an arm at him until he backed away, never once ceasing her dramatic groans. The pillow muffled her grumbles of how all she wanted was his attention. It all softened until nothing but heavy breathing left her. Setzer lied back and kept an eye on Celes. There was something serene and beautiful about watching her sleep. Just as there was something to be said about how she halfway straddled him and demanded more than lingering looks and fleeting touches and—

_For fuck_ _’s sake, stop thinking about her._

Was her confession sincere or a figment of his imagination? He feared to ask her come morning. Hell, maybe she’d wake up before him and promptly kick him out of bed. Or maybe she wouldn’t.

Setzer hissed in a breath. _Fuck._ Why did all of this surface nights before they headed for Kefka’s Tower? There were plenty of moments for them to figure out their urges for one another, or so Setzer thought. Was he _that_ unapproachable? Or was Celes truly anxious to ask him to indulge her? Better yet, what possibly sparked lewd thoughts in her lovely head to lead her to such ideas?

Easing back into his pillow, Setzer heaved out a sigh. No amount of alcohol could coax him to sleep when Celes plagued his thoughts. His body was on fire and the only thing able to extinguish him was the woman asleep beside him. No doubt his dreams would involve Celes picking up where they left off. Setzer licked his lips, closed his eyes, and hoped a dreamless night awaited him.

 

* * *

 

This was a dream. It had to be. A familiar sensation knotted into a tight lump in the pit of his stomach. Goosebumps flooded his skin. Warmth followed—it washed over Setzer and coaxed him to part his lips. He gasped in sweet, cool air and opened his eyes.

He wasn’t in his room, let alone a dream. The bedsheets were elsewhere and the weight of a body slithered over him. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found Celes not sleeping on the other side of the bed, but instead slumped on top of him and lapping at his exposed arousal.

Either he took the liberty to loosen his pants in his sleep or a certain someone decided they were in the way. A touch hard to argue when that wet tongue stroked him.

Tilting his head back, Setzer hissed and tried to muffle the content sounds which longed to be free. Did she know she woke him up? How long had _she_ even been up and at this? A drop of decency demanded him to nudge her away and cement the notion that now _wasn_ _’t_ the time. Easier said than done when he was physically beyond ready for her.

He loved it. Alcohol might have coated her veins, but Celes worked both her tongue and hand over him with a fluid ease he hadn’t experienced in far too long. Her lips brushed over his length, pausing against his head until his muscles trembled. Her hand slid along him while she licked every inch. With a twirl of her tongue, she purred; those vibrations jolted throughout him in waves. Setzer was at her mercy.

And she wiggled next to him, legs squirming by his torso while she teased him. Setzer caught sight of those bare thighs squeezing together. The toned muscles were fit for any trained soldier, though his wandering mind was curious as to how soft she was. Her hand was calloused, yet still retained a plush quality he couldn’t explain. And those lips…. Surely the rest of her body was no different.

Before he convinced himself otherwise, Setzer extended a hand and skimmed fingertips along the back of her thigh. Celes jerked back and mewled, tossing her head over her shoulder. Their eyes met and Setzer ceased to move. Past a veil of blonde hair, he swore she smirked. A small moan escaped her. Those deviant hips swayed. Not a word was exchanged. With a chuckle, Celes eased back in to tease him with the tip of her tongue.

“I thought you didn’t want this,” Celes said.

Setzer failed to hold back a soft moan. “And I thought you were sleeping.”

Celes answered with closing her lips around the tip of his erection. Pleasure quaked through Setzer. His hand sunk into her thigh—a mixture of lean muscle and velvety skin. Not as heavily scarred as his body, yet not pristine like a noble woman’s. He moaned at that revelation.

As Celes eased inch by inch into her mouth, Setzer latched onto her hips and repositioned her on top of him proper. She whimpered amidst the movement, then resumed her action once settled. Shadows cloaked her body, but it wasn’t enough to hide how aroused she was. Pheromones alone tickled his nose and when his lips ghosted over hers, he grinned. Had she fallen asleep this wet? It was almost a sin.

Worn hands sunk into her hips for stability. Setzer flicked his tongue out to skim over her slit, only to stop when her reaction took him by surprise. Celes quivered and tossed her head back. Decadent cries gushed past those lips. Setzer chuckled; mere teasing rendered her useless and dissolved into moans.

She rolled her hips back into him, a quiet plea for more. Setzer responded in kind, bestowing her with tender motions while she trembled and attempted to reclaim her intentions with him. Her mouth found its way back to him. He moaned as her lips tightened around him, sucking with each upward motion and stroking over what remained. The rhythm accelerated, as did her whimpers. Those little vibrations added to the layers of delight she lavished onto him.

There came a point when his focus blurred and all he was capable of was thrusting into her mouth to assist her. Setzer bit his lip and closed his eyes while nuzzling into her thigh. Celes remained persistent, even in her drunken state, and she was rewarded in kind when he shuddered and surrendered to the high she subjected him to. Her mouth never left him. She parted once he stilled his hips, intent to lick him clean. Or perhaps she was more keen on rousing him again with how persistent her tongue was.

Now she deserved to join him in that bliss.

When his tongue returned to her, Setzer wasn’t gentle. He lapped over her clit with no intention other than to feel her tremble and orgasm against his mouth. Celes partially collapsed onto Setzer, holding her hips up for him while she clung to his lower body. Against his tongue, she was beyond soft and warm. The taste saturating his tongue left him moaning along with her.

Setzer teased both her clit and her wanton slit. In her current state, more than his tongue could ease inside Celes. If only he could witness her face while he licked her. Was she smiling? Was she biting her lip? The thought alone of those lips around his hard-on until he hit his climax elicited a rolling moan out of him and deepened his actions. Celes hitched her breath and tilted her hips further into him, almost rocking in time with Setzer.

“Fuck, please don’t stop,” she pleaded in between gasps and moans. “Right there… please, Setzer….”

Maybe this _was_ a dream. He never imagined Celes Chère herself _begging_ for him. Not in a million lifetimes. It would take a miracle for her to be interested in more when she sobered up. Gods knew he was.

For now, he focused on the moment, where she was hissing in air and trembling. Not a second of silence passed through the room. Celes rocked into his mouth, her moans transforming into yelps. Every muscle shuddered without an end in sight. Setzer didn’t dare slow down. A delectable taste lingered on his tongue. He savored it as much as Celes basked in her own bliss. Her cries died down and her body sank into Setzer.

“Happy now?” he asked after licking his lips clean.

Her muffled noise held no clear translation. With minor protest on Celes’ behalf, Setzer managed to position her back into bed, back where she slept. Once tucked in, Celes rolled into Setzer, nestled into his chest, and clung to his waist. He smiled, wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her forehead.

“ _Bonne nuit, ma cherie_ ,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

The upward jerk along with the gasp startled Setzer awake. Sunlight bathed the room, stinging his eyes and highlighting Celes. She sat upright, though not for long; with a groan, she doubled over and clutched her head.

“Sleep well?” he asked, only to receive no coherent response. “Hungover?”

“Fuck you,” she muttered. “My head’s killing me.”

“So hungover, then.”

“Not like I’m going to hurl or die.” She combed a lazy hand through her tresses. “Just need a remedy laced with coffee. Then I’ll be fine.”

“Um… don’t you mean coffee laced with a remedy?”

“No, I mean—”

Celes whipped her head about the room before settling her eyes on Setzer. They blinked. Their faces paled. Now was when he expected her to launch a Blizzaga point blank to his face and damn him for even _thinking_ of laying a finger on her.

“Setzer,” she croaked out, strands of blonde hair matted to her face. “Did... did we... you know….”

_I_ _’m dead. Goodbye, cruel world. I didn’t like you, anyways._ “Um... not _entirely_. Truth be told…you _were_ rather persistent, so... yes?”

She heaved out a sigh. “Oh _good_.”

A punch to the face might have been kinder. “W-wait… was that a _good_ thing?”

“You really think I drank two bottles of wine for shits and giggles?”

He blinked. “Perhaps?”

Celes whacked his head. “Setzer Gabbiani, I risked a fucking _hangover headache_ with the hopes to have some fun with you.”

He wasn’t dead. Or maybe she already killed him and this was purgatory. It was the only explanation.

“You’re fucking with me,” he eventually said.

“Not right _now_ , but I’m not opposed—”

Setzer laughed. At the situation, himself, everything. Then he grinned—no point in hiding it anymore.

“You could have just _asked,_ ” he said.

After a yawn, Celes settled back next to him, propped up on her elbows. “And would you have taken me seriously?”

“Maybe?”

“See? So drunk it was.”

“I’m _pretty sure_ you could have tied yourself up in a bow at the helm of the Falcon and I would have gotten the point.”

“Was out of ribbon.”

He snorted. “Not out of booze, I take it?”

“It seemed convenient.” She peeked up at him past her hair. “Was I obnoxious?”

“Adorably so. You don’t recall?”

“I… remember taking my pants off. That’s where my memory ends.”

Setzer smirked. “That’s a shame. I don’t think I could forget waking up to that.”

“What happened?”

“Perhaps when this is all said and done, we can have a repeat performance and I’ll show you?”

Celes scrunched up her face and tilted her head. “Why wait?”

His lips fell to a flat line as Celes crawled over to him. Sunlight caught in her hair, the wild mess pushed out of her face. Bright, blue eyes gazed upon Setzer from above. He held his breath.

“I thought you had a headache,” he murmured.

Celes scoffed. “Do you know how many times I had to roll out of bed before sunrise in the military? I’ve gone to battle with more than just a headache. I think I can deal. Besides—” She fussed with her purple top. “—being a Magitek knight has its perks. If I could survive a coma with minimal muscle atrophy, this headache will be nothing.”

If that logic didn’t win him over, the sight before him did. Celes stripped away her remaining clothing and stretched in the light. Toned muscles lined her stomach and arms, but those perky breasts demanded his full attention—a shame she hid beneath layers of fabric and armor. All the more reason to savor the moment.

A sly smile adorned her lips. “So, what happened last night?”

Setzer’s tongue tangled up when she leaned in to unbutton his shirt. How could he ever pry his eyes away from such a divine beauty?

“Well,” he managed to cough up, “you were quite insistent to demonstrate how good you are with your mouth.”

“Did I?” Celes purred. “And?”

“And part of me is curious as to _where_ you picked up such talent.”

She chuckled. “You’d like to know, wouldn’t you?”

Such a damn tease. Her silky voice, her exposed body, her daft fingers peeling his shirt away, and her eyes simultaneously seducing and frightening him.

“Was that all that happened?”

Snapping back to reality, Setzer stared into her mesmerizing eyes. “No… you also proved you’re far from quiet when I reciprocated the gesture.”

“It’s a shame I don’t remember that,” she teased.

He licked his lips. “I wouldn’t be opposed to refreshing your memory if—”

“Anything else?”

Setzer hitched his breath. Celes rolled her hips into him, her clit rubbing against him. Didn’t take much to fully arouse Setzer. He twitched against her, shaky breaths and heartbeats alike rattling his chest.

“You passed out shortly after,” Setzer said, an apparent struggle in his tone. “I was already reluctant considering your inebriation.”

She sighed. “That’s a shame. Or… maybe it isn’t. Better for me to be conscious for this, right?”

Before Setzer answered, Celes winched and clutched her head. He shot upright with worry in his eyes.

“Celes, we don’t need to do this. If you need to rest—”

Her lips closed over his, arms draped from his neck. All he could focus on was the rock of her body stroking along his length—she was as aroused as he was.

“I told you,” she whispered into his lips, “I’ll be fine. And I’m sick of waiting for this with you. I’ve been waiting long enough.”

With a deep inhale, he eased back into her mouth. “We both have.”

Nails clawed into each other’s warm skin. Desperate coos matched wanton motions. Setzer parted his lips for Celes, delighted to be met with the same wildfire which scorched him since nightfall. All the while, Celes teased him with what he wanted—what they _both_ wanted.

Somewhere in his mind, a voice was demanding that he slowed down. Celes deserved something slower, softer. The woman marched to hell and back again; she was a warrior, not a piece of meat to be used. Not that he lavished romance upon Darill or Maria in their first, shared moments—bent over a poker table after a night of gambling and drinking and pinned to the vanity mirror of a dressing room weren’t exactly grade A romance material—but Setzer longed to savor this with Celes. His previous experiences were far too brief. Who knew what transpired after Kefka’s Tower. Better to bask in it than ruin it with a feral urgency.

“What’s wrong?” Celes tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”

“What?”

She stilled herself against him. “I thought you’d have pounced me by now.”

He licked her lips. “Is _this_ not good enough?”

“This cock of yours isn’t inside of me yet. Or are you worried it won’t fit?”

With what strength he possessed, Setzer tossed Celes onto her back. He crushed himself against her before she caught her breath. Her hands clutched his head and back; the claw marks were worth it. He kissed her mouth and neck until she arched into him. He licked her nipples until the nubs hardened against his lips. He rubbed himself against her until she pouted and squirmed and tightened her legs around him. Only until then did he entertain thrusting into her.

Those moans dared to overflow the room and flood the entire castle. Kissing her lips momentarily hushed Celes, though the muffled vibrations upon his lips sent chills through his searing body. For someone made of ice, Celes was pure fire. Whatever burned through her enveloped Setzer, fueling him to pump in her without a hitch in his actions. The only options were to speed up or fuck harder, all per Celes’ demands. He sure as hell wasn’t going to argue.

And Celes smiled when he obeyed. She squirmed beneath him, hair splayed everywhere and sweat slicking her skin, and relished every passing second. She moaned into his lips with each hungry kiss. She laughed and confessed the headache was worth the immense pleasure.

Setzer memorized it all as best as he could. Her erratic breaths mixed with those erotic yelps. Her thighs squeezing around him when she favored a particular angle. Her muscles clenching him like a vice with a heat which enticed him closer to an orgasm. Her eyes quietly begging him for more when her mouth was preoccupied.

For so long he yearned for this. Every night a different fantasy about the woman who wouldn’t leave his thoughts. All of them paled in the single moment with her. He finally tasted her; he never desired to go back. Hopefully, the feeling was mutual.

A hand darted between them. Setzer reined back enough to catch a glimpse of Celes stroking her clit while he filled her with deep, rapid thrusts. A feeble plea danced on her lips: “Don’t stop.”

In a fluid motion, he positioned her ankles upon his shoulders and pushed further. Celes squirmed beneath him, brushing fingertips from her navel to her breasts. The sight alone was enough to send him over the edge, but the abrupt shudder overwhelming Celes won instead.

They cried together as the intensity pulsed through them. Setzer slowed to a stop only when Celes’ breaths evened out. He sat back on his heels, albeit with a tremble, and guided Celes’ legs down to the mattress.

“Was that what you wanted?” Setzer asked with a smirk.

Celes licked her lips. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

They drew out the now softer motion. Lazy arms snaked around his neck and tangled into his silver-white hair. Her recent cries echoed in his head while she greeted his tongue with her own.

“Definitely worth the headache,” Celes whispered in between kisses.

“I’m happy to be of service to you, _ma cherie_.”

She giggled. “You make it sound as if all I have to do is clap my hands and you’ll be on your knees.”

“You hardly need to twist my arm if you want to include me in some fun with you.”

“Will this do?”

Setzer gasped into her. Celes stroked him, semi-stiff against her stomach and swelling from the attention. He caught her eyes clouded with lust.

“You insatiable little minx,” he groaned.

“I told you I’ve gone to battle with worse than a headache. At least _this_ —” Celes squeezed him. “—is enjoyable for both of us. And we have quite a bit of catching up to do, if you ask me.”

Setzer laughed. He felt like a teenager with Darill all over again. “Are you trying to seduce me, Celes?”

She wiggled her hips. “And if I am? What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh, _a lot_ of things. All of which include _you_.”

 

* * *

 

“Where the fuck have you two been?!”

Setzer cleared his throat and eyed Celes. She was preoccupied with uncorking a remedy bottle into a coffee mug. With a sigh, he returned his attention to Edgar.

“Truth be told,” Setzer said, “I’m more surprised you made it out of bed by noon.”

Edgar narrowed his bloodshot eyes. “It’s _dinner time_.”

Setzer shrugged. “I can’t keep track of time anymore with how often we fly around and travel. Sun’s still up, so it makes no difference to me.”

“None of us could get onto the Falcon, because _you_ locked it up!”

“If you were that desperate to climb aboard, you could have sought me out and asked for—”

“We did,” Sabin butted in. “You weren’t in your room. Went to go ask Celes if she saw you, but she was screaming a bunch and—”

Setzer choked on his spit. Celes calmly sipped her coffee concoction.

“I had… _have_ a headache,” she stated coldly, eyes striking through Sabin and Edgar and everyone else watching them. “It hurt. _A lot_.”

Sabin tilted his head. “Really? Huh, that’s weird. Edgar woke up with a headache, too, but he wasn’t—”

“Must be different for the ladies,” Setzer spoke over Sabin. “Hormones or something like that.” His violet eyes flicked back to Edgar. “Also, you owe me ten thousand gil.”

Edgar spat out his water. “What?!”

“We made a bet the other night when we were still sober. Please tell me you didn’t forget that.”

“I don’t owe you a _damn_ _thing_!”

“Cyan outdrank you.”

“That’s absurd! Don’t change the damn topic—”

“Cyan totally did,” Sabin confirmed with a nod. “We all saw it.”

All eyes shifted to Cyan, who merely beamed with a grin beneath his mustache.

“Thou was quite the lightweight,” Cyan mused.

Snickers rolled through the group as Edgar left the table screaming. Setzer heaved a sigh of relief before bringing his brief attention to Celes. She smirked behind her coffee mug and shot him a wink.

Perhaps next time, Celes could kidnap _him_ when she desired a repeat performance.


End file.
